Crónicas de la lluvia Primavera
by Sorashikamaru
Summary: Temari es una chica que adora ver llover y también adora ver pasar a un chico misterioso, que solo aparece en medio de la lluvia. LEMON. 3 CAPÍTULOS.
1. Lluvia

**_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Ame.**

Me encontraba mirando la lluvia mientras estaba apoyada en el alfeizar de mi ventana cuando lo vi por primera vez. Tenía el pelo negro y largo, recogido en una coleta alta, un cigarro a medio terminar colgándole de la boca y un paraguas transparente. Llevaba una sudadera de color verde oscuro y unos vaqueros ajustados. Desde que tengo memoria me ha gustado ver la lluvia. Me gustaba su olor, la forma en la que las gotas se arremolinaban en la ventana, las hojas y el suelo. En el país de donde vengo no suele llover muy a menudo y cuando lo hace no es una lluvia agradable, puesto que trae con sí mucho polvo y suciedad. No hay nada más bello que un cielo encapotado, ¿Saben?

No sé que fue exactamente lo que me atrajo de ese chico, quizás su forma despreocupada de andar, con una mano en el bolsillo. Quizás su mirada apacible hacia el infinito. Quizás el que se asemejara a la lluvia que tanto me gustaba.

Cada vez que llovía me acomodaba en el alfeizar de la ventana para poder admirarla, poco a poco noté que él siempre pasaba los días de lluvia, a la misma hora, por mi calle, camino a quien sabe donde. Siempre con su coleta alta, con su cigarro a medio terminar, con su paraguas transparente. Parecía no notarme, parecía ignorar todo a su alrededor. Un día me sorprendí esperando a que él pasara y esto se repitió durante varios días.

Ya no admiraba la lluvia, sino que ansiaba que él pasara. Me infundía una extraña paz interior, quizás era eso lo que lo hacía especial. En mi vida pocas cosas habían salido bien, era turbulenta y problemática, mudarme a Kyoto fue quizás una de las mejores decisiones para alejarme de todo ese caos que me rodeaba.

Era primavera y llovía casi todos los días. ¿Qué es lo que me lleva a desear tanto ver a un desconocido? Probablemente fuese mucho más pequeño que yo, probablemente fuese un estúpido, un fracasado o Dios sabe qué. A pesar de ello, cada día en el que llovía le esperaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, esperando que por favor no me viese, aunque me decepcionaba que no levantase siquiera la cabeza en mi dirección. Nunca me hubiese imaginado hablando con él, conociéndole, ni tan siquiera compartiendo una mirada, pero pronto eso cambió.

Una tarde de abril tuve que ir urgentemente a correos a enviar un paquete a mis jefes en Tokyo con un borrador de una historieta que publicarían esa misma semana, y a nadie se le había ocurrido decírmelo antes. Al terminar me dispuse volver a casa pero vi que había roto a llover intensamente, y yo no tenía ni paraguas ni teléfono. Al mirar el reloj me di cuenta de que se acercaba la hora habitual en la que él pasaba por mi calle y quizás no llegaría a verle. Impulsada por la ansiedad que me provocaba esto, empecé a correr con desesperación esperando llegar antes que él o al menos esperando que él se retrasase, cosa que no solía hacer. En pocos minutos llegué a mi portal y vi que la hora ya había pasado, me quedé atontada en la calle, bajo la intensa lluvia que caía, con el pelo empapado, la ropa empapada y tiritando de frio.

De repente noté que las gotas ya no me salpicaban en la cabeza, pero aún así seguía lloviendo a mi alrededor. Miré hacia el cielo extrañada y me sorprendió ver que una capa de plástico transparente me dificultaba la vista. Me di la vuelta lo más rápido que pude al comprender lo que estaba pasando y me petrifique al ver que él estaba a medio metro de distancia de mi, escrutándome con sus pequeños y tranquilos ojos marrones.

_- ¿Estás bien?_ – Preguntó. Tenía una voz tosca pero suave a la vez, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, no se si por el frío o por que por fin le había escuchado hablar. Me quedé en silencio, sonrojada, inmóvil, mirándole sin saber exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que me volvió a preguntar. - _¿Estás bien?_

_- Sí._

- _Entra a casa antes de que pilles un resfriado, lo cual sería problemático._

Me volví a quedar callada, sopesando cada una de sus palabras. Tenía razón, si me quedara fuera durante más tiempo seguramente cogería un resfriado, pero luego una duda me asaltó.

- _¿Cómo… sabes que es mi casa?_

_- ¿Crees que no te veo mientras me observas pasar por tu calle?_ – Dijo, lo que menos quería oír en este mundo. Le dije lo único que se me ocurría.

_- Lo siento._

_- ¿Quieres saber porqué paso solo los días de lluvia, verdad?_ – Dijo, asentí fervientemente con la cabeza, provocándole una pequeña risilla, con la boca torcida hacia un lado. – _Otro día te lo diré. Ahora entra en casa, por favor, o en serio cogerás un resfriado._

Se dio media vuelta y lo vi avanzar mientras poco a poco se perdía calle abajo. Me asaltaron todo tipo de preguntas que quería hacerle y que probablemente no podría hacerle jamás si dejaba que se fuera en ese instante. Pensé en lo estúpida y cobarde que había sido durante toda mi vida, me dije a mi misma que esta vez no pasaría lo mismo, o no me lo perdonaría. Había algo en ese chico que me hacía sentir paz, cosa que nadie había conseguido hacerme sentir jamás de los jamases. No permitiría que algo tan preciado se alejase de mi de esa manera. Se me pasaron por la cabeza miles de situaciones que había vivido de pequeña, en mi adolescencia, con mis hermanos, con mi padre, con mi madre, con mis compañeros de colegio e instituto, en todas las bobadas que había hecho. Esta era la oportunidad de redimirme, o lo hago ahora o no lo haré nunca.

_- ¡Me llamo Temari!_ – Grité, desesperada.

_- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Nos vemos!_ – Dijo, y desapareció en la lluvia.

* * *

**Buenas! Esta es una pequeña historieta de 3 capítulos, que subiré cada sábado por la noche. Espero que os guste! Reviews, Arigato!**


	2. Verano

**Los personajes no son de mi creación, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Natsu.**

Después de que entrara en casa aquel día, estalló una gran tormenta, con truenos, relámpagos y todo lo que eso conllevaba. No lo vi durante unos cuantos días, pero a pesar de ello me seguía asomando a la ventana a la hora habitual con la esperanza de verle llegar solo para que me pudiese contar el porqué a mi pregunta. Me había muerto de vergüenza al saber que sabía que le observaba mientras pasaba por mi calle, pero de alguna manera me sentía complacida, en el fondo quería que se fijase en mi. Desde que había llegado a Kyoto debido a un contrato con una editorial no había conocido a nadie excepto a una simpática cajera de mi supermercado habitual. Me gustaba estar sola, pero me descubrí pensando en que quizás me vendría bien tener un amigo cerca, aunque tampoco es que en mi ciudad natal tuviese muchos amigos. Siempre he sido muy solitaria.

Varios días después volvió a llover, esta vez una suave llovizna primaveral y supe que ese día Shikamaru pasaría. En cuanto lo vi llegar me volví a quedar petrificada, pensando en que quizás lo de aquel día no había significado nada para él, pero aún así se paró y miró hacia mi ventana, esbozando una dulce media sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano para saludarme. Sin embargo en cuanto hube saludado de vuelta, se fue de allí. Esto se repitió durante varios días y ya había pasado casi un mes desde que hablamos. Poco a poco nos íbamos diciendo hola, que tal tú día, y demás trivialidades y también poco a poco estaba lloviendo cada vez menos, pues se acercaba el verano. Esto me oprimía el pecho al infinito.

A la siguiente vez que pasara, bajaría a la entrada y le pediría subir a mi piso para ofrecerle un té. Y así pasó.

- _Hola. ¿Te gustaría tomar un té?_ – Dije torpe y más dura que de costumbre.

- _Claro._ – Dijo, mientras apagaba el cigarro en su cenicero portátil, desde luego no me esperaba esa respuesta así que me quedé pasmada en medio de la calle de nuevo.

Subió detrás mia las escaleras del complejo, le invité a entrar en casa y le senté en una silla de la cocina mientras me disponía a preparar el mejor té que pudiese.

- _¿Puedo fumar aquí?_ – Dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

- _Fumas mucho ¿Verdad? ¿Sabes que no es bueno para tu salud?_

- _No has respondido a mi pregunta._

_- Sí, sí puedes._ - Dije, suspirando.

Pasamos en silencio varios minutos, hasta que hube terminado de preparar el té y me senté en la mesa, poniéndole una taza humeante delante. Nos quedamos los dos mirando la mesa sin saber que decir, probablemente a él no le importase lo más mínimo, simplemente había aceptado por pura cortesía.

- _Dejará de llover pronto._ – Dijo de repente, sorprendiéndome.

-_ Lo se._

_- ¿Quieres que te responda a la pregunta ahora?_

_- Sí._ – Asentí rápidamente.

- _Cuando salgo de trabajar me gusta ir a tumbarme en el parque mientras veo las nubes. Cuando llueve no puedo hacerlo, por eso me ves solo en días lluviosos, mientras vuelvo a casa antes del anochecer._

Me quedé en silencio analizando su respuesta. Así que él trabajaba, le gustaba mirar las nubes hasta la puesta de sol y luego volvía a casa. No decía mucho de él, pero supongo que podía sacar en claro una cosa, y era que obviamente, es un vago. No me sorprendió mucho, sus maneras, sus expresiones lo demostraban.

- _¿Y tú porqué me observas desde la ventana?_

_- Porque me tranquiliza verte._ – Dije sin pensar. Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Shikamaru esbozó una de esas preciosas sonrisas de medio lado que me nublaban la mente, y no pude evitar sonreír con ganas.

- _Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír._ – Dijo, serio. – _Eres más guapa cuando sonríes._

Me sonrojé hasta que noté que me ardían las orejas, y desvié la mirada al té para que no pudiera verlo. Cuando terminamos de beber me dijo que se iría a casa, puesto que sus padres le estarían esperando para la cena.

- _Podrías volver otro día… si quieres._ – Le dije, no quería volver al punto de partida.

- _Por supuesto. Me encantaría volver a venir._

Pocos días después volvió a pasar, y otro, y otro, hasta que dejó de llover definitivamente y hacía ya varias semanas que no le veía. No se me había ocurrido en ningún momento pedirle su número de teléfono, no sabía nada de él. Ni donde vivía, ni su apellido, ni en donde trabajaba, ni a que parque iba. Me abrumaba el pensamiento de no volver a verle hasta otoño, hasta que volviese a llover, en una pequeña tormenta de verano. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando, pero sabía que algo dentro de mi se marchitaba cada día que pasaba sin verle.

Estabamos ya a mitad de julio y no había tenido noticias de Shikamaru desde hacía un mes y medio. Los días pasaban inexorables mientras trabajaba en una nueva historia, que sin embargo no sabía como terminar y cada vez que intentaba ponerme con ello fracasaba, los jefes estaban ya bastante enfadados conmigo y temía un despido inminente, lo cual significaría volver a mi país para finales de verano, no volver a ver a Shikamaru nunca más. De vez en cuando me descubría llorando mientras dormía, pensando en lo desgraciada que me sentía lejos de mi familia, lejos de todo mi mundo y lejos de él.

Una tarde de finales de julio me encontraba tumbada en la cama, combatiendo el calor, escuchando mi campana de viento sonar con la brisa veraniega que me aliviaba un poco. Alguien tocó a mi puerta. Pensé que sería la casera preguntando por el dinero del alquiler de este mes, pero me resultaba extraño porque aún quedaba una semana para la fecha habitual.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba. Shikamaru. Con una camiseta de manga corta blanca, su característica coleta, unos pantalones hasta la rodilla y su gesto despreocupado.

- _¿Sorprendida?_ – Dijo, sonriendo de lado. De pronto me sentí bastante consciente de mi misma. Andaba en unas braguitas de color rojo y una camiseta de tiras de color negro, que me quedaba algo suelta puesto que no llevaba sujetador. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y probablemente estaría toda sudada. – _Oh. Lo siento… No pensé que… bueno…_

- _Simplemente no me mires_. – Dije, intentando ocultar la vergüenza y la estúpida felicidad que sentía al verle en mi puerta, me pellizque disimuladamente el brazo para ver si estaba soñando o delirando. – _Pasa._

* * *

**Y aquí está el segundo capítulo! La semana que viene pondré el último. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews! Un besito!**


	3. Paz

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Heiwa.**

Nos habíamos sentado en la mesa de la cocina, en silencio, mientras Shikamaru miraba tonta y exageradamente al suelo. Le pregunté si quería algo de limonada fría puesto que debía estar muerto de calor. Yo la necesitaba porque de repente se me había secado la garganta de lo nerviosa que me había puesto. Le serví un vaso a él y yo me serví el mío, el cual bebí de un golpe mientras estaba de pie, de espaldas a él. Me castañearon los dientes y me dolió la cabeza intensamente durante un instante. Lo agradecí.

- _Hace mucho… que no te veo_. – Dijo, bajando el tono a medida que hablaba. Había echado demasiado de menos el sonido de su voz.

- _Ya. Ha dejado de llover._

_- No es por eso. He estado de viaje… siento no habértelo dicho_.

Una parte de mi sentía alivio porque no había venido a verme porque literalmente no podía, pero la otra estaba furiosa y tenía muchas ganas de pegarle con todas mis fuerzas. Me apoyé en el borde de la encimera, cruzándome de brazos y mirándole a los ojos, intentando mantener el control.

-_ Yo… Quería verte._ – Dijo. Le miré interrogativa.

Shikamaru se levantó de su silla lentamente, podía notar como poco a poco se le aceleraba la respiración y se le ponían las puntas de las orejas de color rojo intenso. ¿Porqué estará tan nervioso? Intentaba desviar la mirada de mi, pero tenía que mirar hacia delante para saber que no iba a chocarse con nada. Se acercó a mi, demasiado cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Yo estaba quieta, inmóvil. Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar y me apagué por completo. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, agarrándose a la encimera, acercó su cara a la mía y posó su frente sobre mi hombro.

- _Shikamaru._ – Dije, respirando entrecortadamente.

Levantó la cabeza y rozó su nariz con la mía, luego, suavemente, posó sus labios sobre la comisura de mi boca, dándome un pequeño beso. No sé que fue lo que hizo que espabilara, pero le agarré la camiseta con las manos y le acerque a mi boca sin pensármelo dos veces. Al principio fue un beso seco, nervioso y torpe. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y estaba muy quieta, Shikamaru no se movía y podía notar como el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Decidí rodearle el cuello con mis brazos, acercando mi cuerpo lo más posible al suyo, para que notara que yo también estaba nerviosa.

El beso se fue humedeciendo poco a poco, su lengua daba vueltas en mi boca, peleándose conmigo, luchando por mantener el control. Sus manos recorrían mis caderas, se metían por debajo de mi camiseta y me agarraban por la espalda intentando fundirme con él. Me agarró del trasero para subirme a la encimera, contacto que agradecí enormemente puesto que me había cansado ya de estar de pie. Nos separamos un segundo para permitirme quitarle la camiseta y empecé a besarle el cuello, la mandíbula, el lóbulo de la oreja.

Una de sus manos se había entretenido en mi pecho. Me quitó la camiseta, dejándome nada más que con una prenda puesta, decidí quitarle a él también los pantalones. Me cargó, rozando su erección con mi entrepierna, hacia la cama. Nos quedamos desnudos, acariciándonos mientras mis manos se acercaban peligrosamente a su miembro, para poder guiarlo hacia mi.

Me penetró con fuerza, provocando que se me escapara un gemido. A medida que nos íbamos acercando al climax aceleraba las embestidas, tenía una pierna alrededor de su cintura y la otra la agarraba él para servirse de apoyo. No tardé mucho en correrme y poco después lo hizo él, gruñéndome en el oído, lo cual encontré extremadamente sexy y satisfactorio. Se dejó caer a mi lado, respirando con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se secaba el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo.

- _Yo también quería verte._ – Le dije, por fin. – _Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver._

- _Me gustas. Mucho._ – Dijo, mirándome súbitamente a los ojos. Con su expresión de seriedad.

- _Tú también me gustas. Mucho._ – Copié.

- _Me gustaría verte todos los días, aunque no llueva_. – Dijo, asentí rápidamente con la cabeza y esbozó su maravillosa sonrisa torcida. – _Nunca más te dejaré ir._

Y así fue como el chico de la lluvia, de mi amada lluvia, se convirtió en mi pequeño trocito de paz en este mundo, un trocito de paz que nunca me dejaría.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches! Y aquí está el ultimo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Gracias a todos los seguidores y reviewers que han pasado por aquí. Si os gustan los otros pairings de Naruto Shippuden, haré más historias como esta. Un beso.**


End file.
